Love in the middle
by Hey Missy
Summary: So here he is, Axl Heck, a.k.a. Axman at a prom party he did not ask to attend, doing the one thing he promised himself never to do, being seen in public with his sister. Again, how did he even land there?
1. Chapter 1

When his dad called asking him to be home for the three-day weekend Axl Heck knew something was going on. He couldn't just quite put a finger on it, he only knew it was there and that the only way of finding out was going straight home, as much as he hated spending weekends at his former madhouse.

As he opens the door his first sight is of his dear grandma, his mother's mom. "Oh there you are handsome," the elder woman greets.

"Nice to see you, too," he greets back hugging the dear lady. "So this is the big deal?"

Frankie, Mike and Pat look at each other before looking straight back at him. "Uh-oh!" Axl senses. "I wasn't even in town, how can I've done anything wrong?" he defends himself.

"Uh son, come here and sit down for a while, will you?" Mike beckons and motions him to sit on the couch. Axl can almost feel it coming. He's in deep trouble for whatever reason. He also knows he can walk away with it because he is that awesome, so he does not panic. Not just yet.

"Well, Axl, we are...we talked and came to the conclusion that you have matured a lot since going to college so...no better way to prove that than..." Frankie makes a dramatic pause, he can feel it coming right in his face. "We want you to take Sue to her prom tomorrow." she finishes without breathing.

As expected Axl immediately jumps to his feet, "No _hecking_ way, I'm leaving as of now!" He walks to the door and grabs his backpack that he had just stomped on the floor. "You're not gonna humiliate me in public to that point. I'd rather date a baboon than be seen with that freak of nature you guys call my sister, in public. Sue is not even human. She's like some weird lab test gone really, really wrong. Argh, what did I ever do to you? _Hasta la vista,_ loonies!" he concludes, ready to open the front door and run to the Donahues, at least there he feels safe.

"Mike, do something!" Frankie urges. Her husband sighs and looks defeated, albeit he still tries. "Axl, hey, she couldn't find a date and...she said she's the only senior that couldn't find one, we even asked Reverend Tim Tom for suggestions, sadly, to no avail...Well, we feel it is our duty to help. We uhm, we're asking uhm, pretty please because we trust you are the best...option given the circumstances.. See, even your granny is here to...help." There, Mike thinks this will do, at least he _did_ try.

Axl throws his backpack over his shoulder. "Good then, you wanna help? Call the zoo, I'm sure the hogs are available." He rolls his eyes and has his hand on the door knob when he hears it.

"Wait a minute, young man!" A needle hitting the floor can be heard as the room falls silent. Pat is definitively not the one, "It is your right not to want to take your own sister to her prom, but it stops there. You have no right to offend the poor girl. I have noticed for years now the things you call your sister and never said anything but enough is enough. Ah, whatever, I'm calling my friends at the church, I am sure one of them must have a nice grandson that will happily take my dear Sue."

"Phew!" Axl mocks before banging the door shut hard behind him. He wonders what the Donahues have for dinner. It takes him five long seconds for realization to kick in. What was that? He slaps himself on his own face knowing this is a life long regretting attitude but, whatever. He's the Axman, he can pull it and get away smooth. Even if Sue is involved.

He reopens the door and looks inside. They are still standing in the same position but his grandmother is in fact checking her pocket phone book. "Okay, dammit, I'm sorry, I take back all I said but a: no more than two hours and b: instruct her not to talk to me unless requested. Absolutely no exceptions." It can't be that bad, he is sure the now senior cheerleaders will be there too!

"Atta boy." Mike hugs his son. When Frankie comes to hug him too he signalizes he wont take it. She conforms and acts like it is no big deal. Pat keeps her phone book in her pocket, just in case. "I feel some hope here," she smiles weakly at her grandson.

Axl is in his old room chatting to Brick when Sue finally arrives from prom rehearsal. He has stripped to his boxers but puts on some surfer trunks out of respect to his grand mom. "Seriously, she's changed a lot these last months, like she's blossomed. I sometimes think she's a stranger walking around the house. _House._" Brick tells his older sibling.

Of course Axl doesn't believe his baby brother. It is Sue Heck they are discussing about. He heads to the kitchen anyway, he needs some chocolate milk and Brick can't be tricked to serve him anymore.

It is not Sue that has arrived though, it's some hot ginger with all the curves in the right places, from what Axl can see from her back. "Oh hey, there you are!" she giggles as she turns around to hug him. He has his arms widely open like he just got lucky. Then as he sees who it he steps back in total disbelief. "Sue?"

"I know, right? Braces are gone, forever now. I'll kinda miss it though, I think, they were part of me already," she cheers. Axl can't believe his own eyes. His theory of her being some crazy lab experiment hit it big time. That is not Sue. How come she became so pretty in what? Two months? Three? A decade? How long has he been away? How did this EVEN happen, to begin with. And most important, how come she doesn't have a date to prom? Who would be dumb enough not to take her wherever she wanted?


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n heartfelt shout-out to those who are reading. this is one of my favorite tv shows, and while these two are so unbearably cute together i wasn't getting their 'mojo' until recently so don't expect much for now (or maybe ever duh)...also, in case you are wondering how i picture sue at her prom search for 'eden sher prom premiere', although she looks slightly bored (missing charlie much?), i really find her lovely in that pink dress, not a fan of the buttons tho...ok, nuff wit dah ramblin, on to the story._

Going back to Orson High is like going down memory lane, everything seems the same, yet so different from when he left...

This years' prom theme is "Pretty in Pink", whatever that may mean. Sue is wearing, well, pink as all the other girls attending and the guys must wear some matching pink piece, like a tie or even socks. Whomever came up with this dumb rule should be locked for life, Axl thinks while following Sue to the gym.

She meets up with the Wrestlerettes that become all chirpy as soon as they see them near. Girls. Weird Ashley is there and Carly and other girls he can't bother to remember their names. It is funny they look at him like he's Sue's prom date and not just her brother. He will go along with it while she doesn't embarrass him. Brad is there too, gushing about the girls hair and makeup. He did a great job getting them ready for their big night. They look decent for once in a life time, Axl concludes.

"I love your pink bow tie, Axl." Brad compliments waving his hands effusively. "Uhm, thanks?" Axl excuses himself as soon as he spots a few cheerleaders across the school gym. He leaves the small group behind knowing Sue will be safe while catching up with her friends. He approaches one blonde stick thin cheerleader but steps back immediately as she looks at him, her face has so much makeup on she looks like a stereotype of herself.

Axl goes back to stay with Sue and her friends and not surprising enough, he ends up having a lot of fun. The music is bearable, the food is eatable and Sue is behaving perfectly. She doesn't annoy him with weird questions or embarrasses him around while showing the decoration she helped set up.

Until he checks what time it is on his cell phone. "Okay, Cinderella, your carriage is waiting." he warns into her ear because the music is so loud. "First off, it is _Suenderella,_" she states back at his ear, "And second, I'm not leaving before we perform our Farewell dance." Axl is not quite sure he understood what she just said. "What dance?" Knowing her dancing skills oh so well, he starts to panic. What if she decides to twerk yet again? No, he can't allow such thing. His dad would never forgive him for letting his sister through such utter public humiliation. The pictures will be all over Facebook and whatnot, in no time. "Uh uh, we're going home." He holds her arm and motions her to get up when Brad interferes, "Sue can't leave now, the DJ is about to play our song." he squeaks worriedly. So they have a musical theme to follow the disaster. Misery does love company. "Sue, do you even know what you're about to do? People have cell phones here, you'll be seen by everyone!" Axl points.

She smiles back at him, "Oh, what a cutie pie. We've been rehearsing for months now, we have each others backs, right Wrestlerettes?"

"Yay!" they respond in unison while heading to the dance floor at the center of the gym. "Okay duh, go ahead, make a big fool of yourself, I rest my case." he huffs while sitting back feeling completely defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n thank you for reading, I am slowly getting there...or am I?**

As an athlete Axl knows that not always one will find a supporting crowd and he also knows just how hard turning around a game is when being ignored or even booed at. Sue, as always, is unworldly.

The crowd has made space for the Wrestlerettes to perform. Axl observes as they stare and start to snerk. He wants to punch each one of them for being so rude but then it stops and actually a few claps are heard. He reaches the center as the crowd starts to cheer and rave.

Sue is showing some killer moves while backed up by her friends. Soon they invite the applauding attendees to join in. Sue grasps Axl's hand and brings him close, he shakes his head but she just laughs and makes him dance along. And he does, at first very awkwardly but then she hugs him and laughs even louder and is so affectionate he can't resist. He holds Sue embracing her waist as they swing away while Pharell sings how happy he is. "Okay now, we really have to go." Axl warns pulling her aside before they leave hand in hand deviating from the dancing couples.

She sighs as the car comes to a halt in front of their house, "We are home already?" He smiles. The updo is now a somewhat messy _downdid_ and her makeup is slightly smudged but, damn her, still very kissable. "We should probably get in." he advises already unbuckling his seat belt.

"No, wait!" Sue protests all demanding. He stops what he is doing and looks at her slightly startled. "What's wrong, _Suenderella_?" Axl quips. Her face lightens as she hears him call her by that funny little name she made up. "Lets go somewhere...Please? I don't want to go home just yet. I mean, it's my big night, I wanna...I wanna be like my counterpart, you know, Cinderella, and arrive at midnight."

Axl checks his cell phone, it is twenty five to midnight, meaning they do have some time left. Their curfew is supposed to be midnight – sharp! their dad alerted. "Well, where do you wanna go, Suenderella?" She smiles again hearing her new nickname. "Shadow Hill. Lets go counting fireflies." He cant believe she suggested that. As kids they would go camping there and play a silly game of counting fireflies at night. Of course Axl always won by fooling her not to stare or the insects would come over and burn her to death with those light bulb butts.

So up the hill they go. It is only a five-minute drive, besides the view from above is beautiful. They can gaze at the fireflies, the stars and the moon that always seems to be bigger over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

_I figured it out, saw the mistakes of up and down, meet in the middle, there's always room for common ground_...Zayn heartily sings out of the car radio. It is a calm, full moon night adorned by the stars twinkling above. A gentle wind brushes the top of the trees as the fireflies dance around in a party of their own. The fading city lights can be seen miles away bringing a sense of distance.

Axl looks out of the window. Everything is going smooth. Not once did he think his evening was lame, which bothers him a bit. Something is not right, but why? And something is missing, but what?

He turns to look at her while keeping an arm on the steering wheel and resting the other arm on the top of her seat. She smiles, coyly. Sue has just toed off her cap toe heels and is rubbing the balls of her feet. "Urgh, those shoes were killing me!" she confesses. "Watch it, Suenderella. You don't want to lose your shoes, and maybe have a prince chasing you." he jests. "Maybe I do." she giggles. He comes closer and notes the braid on her hair is actually an alice band. Girls can be so distracting.

Yet not enough to make him forget his obligations. Axl checks his cell phone. As much as he wants to spend the rest of the night with her he doesn't want to disappoint his dad. Also, his grandma is still home and he wants to prove her he can be as good – or even better than any snobby Princeton grandson of her church friends.

"We have five minutes left." he informs keeping back the device. "So?" Sue questions. Exactly. Five minutes to do what? Sit there and comment on the choice of her hairstyle? Or what he really thinks about his pink bow tie and if it should or should not match his boutonniere? Better yet, they could discuss their mother's arrangements of where they slept the previous night, Pat was in Sue's room so she was sleeping in Axl's bed while he, ah well, had to settle with the couch.

"Ah, never mind," she yawns, "It was a great night, through and through." Axl grins, proud he made her happy in a way. "Thanks for taking me." Sue touches his arm while thanking him. He looks down at her hand and then back at her.

They are facing each other now. No need of words to be exchanged, anymore. He approaches her pressing his lips gently against hers. It is only when she pouts back he can feel safe to go ahead and kiss her properly.

Sue rests her hands on his shoulders as he places one hand on the small of her back and the other on the nape of her neck. He brings her closer as the kiss deepens, his tongue sliding freely between her parted lips.

Finally, everything makes sense again, all is right and nothing is missing. A perfect night is followed by a perfect kiss is his personal motto and now that it has happened he can rest assured.

Axl rushes home, slightly upset good things must come to an end but what can he do, the world is turning, he can't stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

There is only so much that can wake him up before eleven on a lazy Sunday morning. One is a good deal for Boss Co., the other may be fixing his dad's car. With his dad.

"It's the choke valve, I'm sure." Mike diagnoses as Axl hands him the screwdriver. "Why lie, dad?"

Mike frowns, "It is the choke valve, I just checked." Axl huffs, "You know what I'm talking about. Sue didn't need me to take her to Prom to begin with, she was fine on her own. Fibbing...Is that even a word?"

The senior Heck stops what he is doing and scratches his chin, hoping to come up with something plausible, his son is so hard to fool. He still remembers the time he took a tween Axl for a long walk in the woods to talk about the facts of life. The kid already knew about most of it though.

"Son...it is not easy being a parent, you know. Sue may have grown up on the outside but on the inside she is still our little girl. Of course she had some suitors, we just didn't think they would _suit_ her. But at the same time, me and your mom didn't want to sound like fun killers, we were teenagers once too..."

Axl is still a little confused. "What made you think she would go with me?" Mike stares at the car engine for a while before looking up. "We asked Reverend Tim Tom what should we do, he said we should call someone we trusted to be her date. Your name came up, naturally. Her own brother, why not? We told her it was a coming of age thing. I guess she went with the flow."

It is funny to hear his dad use the word _trust_ on him. Now that he's in college it's like he has gained respect from his parents. Axl shrugs it off for the time being and helps his dad finish with the car.

He sees her as soon as they go back inside. She has her hair up in a messy bun and is wearing her retainer. Without all the doll up he would be worried the attraction from the days before was nothing but a flame because of her looks but nope, he still wants to kiss her and the longing has crawled under his skin. He hates wanting what he can't have. If only he could corner her...

Thankfully it is Pat who cooks lunch, inviting everyone to gather at the dining table. They eat peacefully and Frankie feels relieved she doesn't have to hear how horrible _her_ food tastes. They also ask a few questions about the Prom, but after Sue repeats the word 'pink' for the twentieth time they stop asking and change to another random subject. "_Pink"_ Brick whispers to himself.

It is time to drive Pat home, Axl and Sue are let off the hook after all that partying last night. They look bored as they calmly walk side by side down the hallway and slowly close the doors of their rooms behind each other. Two minutes later he has stripped to his boxers, opened her door and is diving over Sue.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n had some trouble detailing things down so please read with kind eyes_

"What took you so long?" she giggles. "You have no idea." he titters while darting soft pecks on her lips. Urgh, he missed her more than he'd want to admit.

Axl makes himself comfortable in Sue's bed. "What kind of color is this?" he questions before taking a strand of her hair and tickling the tip of her nose playfully. "Auburn Rise. Mom helped me choose the color, I wanted something special for Prom," she explains, "You like?" He rolls his eyes and feigns gagging. "Meh." He takes another strand and tickles her nose again causing Sue to cringe and giggle louder. "Your smile is beautiful." he compliments. "I know!" she thanks him all giddy.

Axl still remembers when she started wearing braces because of that unfortunate overbite and all the fun he made of her at the time. A pang of remorse hits his chest. He can't start to imagine all the torture this poor girl endured over the years. Things have always been easy for him, at least in the looks department. From a very young age he's been called a pretty boy. Little girls would chase him around in kindergarten. He has always had good teeth, good skin and cherub curls. His gray green eyes make girls swoon, and building an athletic body was a breeze given the fact he likes sports so much.

Now she may be hot but there was a time this couldn't be further from the truth. Sue was never brilliant, sports-oriented or even pretty enough to compensate the lack of a full functioning brain.

On the other hand, though, she's the kind that bends but never breaks. He owes her some respect and someday he will tell her. But not right now. He wants nothing to do about respecting her. Axl wants kisses, and skin, and warmth and anything he can touch in between.

"Come hither." he invites as he holds her even closer in his brawn arms. The kissing spree commences again, and this time endlessly as he places his hand on her naked thigh. She is wearing shorts matching a heavy, large Hens sweater and does not stop him when his right hand moves along the soft skin of her waist. Her hands rest on his broad shoulders while she has a leg curled around his, meaning there is less than an inch of fabric keeping their bodies apart. A perfect excuse to start dry humping, he vividly plans.

But because Axl is ever so lucky things get even better as Sue shyly runs her left hand down his bare chest until refraining at the elastic band of his boxers. "Go on." he softly encourages. She does as instructed and he cannot fight the howl that escapes his lips as she clumsily touches the aching length beneath. At first she reckons the roughness, then the suppleness and finally the warmth wrapping the hardness. "I-I don't know what to do." she admits timidly. "No problem," he assures, "Just do whatever you feel like. There are no rules in this game. No right or wrong, really." he lessons while stripping away his underwear. Axl is only happy she took the plunge, he wants her to acknowledge him, see him, feel him.

"Help me, Axl, I can't do this..." Sue whines. He takes her hand in his slowly closing around his shaft, beginning the strokes back and forth until she can speed the pace on her own. Suddenly he moans, nuzzling into her neck to hide the shame. "What? Did I do it wrong? I'm so sorry...I..." This is when she feels it, the wetness and then the stickiness. He wishes he could last longer but it felt so good, being pleasured by a touch that is not his, he just couldn't help himself anymore.

It's not fair though, and he knows it. He wants her to feel it too, he wants to give it back. She deserves this. "Do you have some tissues?" he asks looking around. "Right away!" Sue smiles, eager to please. She brings a box of Kleenex that she just used to wipe her own hand. Axl cleans himself while she observes, very curious to what he will do next. He tosses the damp tissue away, "I told you, it was perfect." A sigh of relief leaves her mouth, content she didn't ruin things this time.

He looks at her, inquiringly, "Okay, your turn. Just lie down and close your eyes." He can see the panic building up inside her, this may require a little bit more of him but he knows his awesomeness will get him through. yet again.

"Don't move." he warns while spreading her legs apart. Sue does as requested and holds her breath as he settles between her thighs. Axl pulls the bottom part of her shorts aside, taking her panties in the process. He stops in awe, she is beautiful, even down there. He rubs her smearing the moist that has formed. Sue squeals, delighted, as he methodically works on her with his skilled fingers. There is still one last maneuver left, the one that makes all the ladies go crazy and ask for more, his _pièce de résistance_ . He sticks his tongue out and brings the tip to that very spot, flickering vigorously. Sue shrills and threatens to smash his head with her thighs, this is when he knows his job is done, another satisfied customer. He goes back to her side, a smug beam dancing all over his face.

Axl licks his lips like the cat that ate the canary, "So? Anything else I can possibly do for you?" She hugs him for a quick second and then hops from the bed, fixing her shorts back in place. "I need to pee!" she giggles running away. Whilst he lies back stretching his entire body waiting for her, his hand ends up knocking something under the pillow. He lifts it and discovers her diary. Axl smiles, not surprised she still keeps a journal. He looks at the open door to make sure she wont show up and then flips through the pages randomly. He finds a few old pictures of their family, one with the Wrestlerettes posing awkwardly, a candid of her holding Brick as a baby. And a copy of his profile picture as the Hens' quarterback he took for his yearbook.

He shrugs it off and starts reading the last page Sue wrote. The ink is pink and her "Is" are dotted with hearts, which makes it boring after a while. She is still describing her Prom, detailing stuff he couldn't care less about so he turns pages looking to find juicier things. And there it is, Sue ranting about still being a virgin in her senior year and how she imagines her first time. This should be interesting. A crackling fireplace, he likes the idea, to be honest. A caring lover, fair enough. A...Christmas tree? He chuckles. This is definitely Sue's diary.

Axl hides the book just in time not to be caught red-handed. Sue walks back to bed hurriedly tucking in the covers. He has his right hand inside her shorts gently kneading her button as they hug and kiss until it is late and he has to shower and leave or he will miss the last bus. Promises of daily video chats are made, and dates are scheduled and more promises of phone calls are made but he really, _really _has to go now and it takes an amazing effort for him to get out of her bed and her adoring embrace. It is the first time in forever he actually misses home.


	7. Chapter 7

_short but not a filler_

Hutch shows up at his dorm door. "Uhm, I think your cell phone is ringing." the young man warns. Axl looks up from the old Playboy magazine he found in Kenny's stash. "Yeah?"

His friend is dumbfounded, Axl doesn't even care to look at the ID caller. "Yeah, maybe it's that Chastity girl..." he offers. "It's Cassidy," Axl corrects him. "And no, she's not calling me. Her ringtone is an Enya song, or something. She chose it and uploaded it on my phone, herself."

"Uh, anyways...Guess what, just met the hottest sophomore down the street and she asked me if I knew two lucky quarterbacks who could attend her sorority welcome party. Chick is so hot she could put Rihanna to shame, no kidding. And there is more of them from where she came." Hutch enthusiastically announces.

Axl finally stands up to check his cell phone, the device says he has eighteen missed calls, and it's not even noon yet. He turns the phone off and relentlessly tosses it away on his bed. "So, uhm, a bunch of bikini wearing freshmen just arrived and they need our precious help to get along? What are we still doing here?"

"I'm not sure bikinis are involved..." Hutch states. Axl pats his friends' shoulder, "Believe me bro, there are always bikinis involved."

The duo laughs as they sit down to plan on their winning approach. It is the beginning of a particular long semester, Axl needs all the free booze, sex and mind-numbing parties he can get.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Thanksgiving and he wishes he could bail and follow the Donahues to Hawaii but he can't so he accepts his fate and goes all the way back to the madhouse. Only, it is not his place anymore.

Sure that's his dad on the couch, holding a beer and looking all the shades of bored while watching a game with his likewise bored new buddy. And of course his mom is in the kitchen explaining to her housewife friend how she has been managing a broken dishwasher for so many years now without sending it flying through the kitchen window, that would be an extra expense they can't afford.

He drags himself to his room and is not the least surprised to learn his den is crowded already. Brick is there, playing some stupid game with his recent girlfriend, Tanya, both absorbed to oblivion while doing so. _Heck,_ even Colin Firth is there, on _his_ bed, trying to understand the tweens, itself.

Sue is nowhere to be seen though, which is a good thing because he doesn't want to meet here right now. He will wait for dinner as it's inevitable.

Meanwhile, Axl goes to his mom's room, he's already stripped comfortably to his boxers and socks and plans to _snapchat_ with some dumb sophomore until he's found lying down in his parents' bathtub because it's there where he's hiding, a pillow already tossed in.

"Axl, finally, you're home! I called you so many times..." Sue hurries to hug him, preventing him from stepping into the tub. Her silky hair brushes his arm by accident, bringing goosebumps - and memories he thought were long forgotten. Take him, Jesus, just take him.

As if it's not awkward enough to have her embracing him in his mother's bathroom, she herself walks in. "Oh thank God! You've joined each other already, just what I needed." They stare at their mother dumbfounded, what does she even mean?

"I need you _guys_ to help me out, this is...This is a family _thang_." Frankie starts, oblivious to the tension between her children. Axl sits on the edge of the tub, arms crossed. He hates it when his mom tries to act cool, first because she's not _kewl,_ second because she just sounds overall lame, lastly because he knows she's tricking him into something, that he obviously does not want.

"Okay, it's Aunt Edie." she explains. "Auntie Edie?" they both ask at once. Sue has just sat close to him, same arms crossed position and looking up at their mom. Damn Sue!

Frankie eyes them, happy she now has their full attention. "Yes, our beloved Aunt Edie, she's in hospital, but everything is fine. I just need you two to welcome her when she goes back home tonight, no _biggie_. Her nurse will be there soon after."

"Urgh!" Axl protests immediately, "Why us? Why don't you go with dad? I just came home, I'm dying..." he overdramatizes. "Are you serious? Me and your dad can't leave, we have guests, Brick didn't even warn us he had invited Tanya's family over for Thanksgiving until they were knocking on the front door. And Doctor Ted asked me to take care of Colin Firth while he's at his mom's, she's allergic to fur."

"Why me God, why?" Axl gets into a tantrum mode of his own, but ends up searching for his jeans he left in his mother's room. It worries him a bit Sue is calm, quiet and doesn't seem to care that much about the task. Whatever.

Axl throws his backpack onto the backseat of his car while waiting for her. Sue enters the car, coyly smiling at him. Her hair has faded back to the light brown color he loves and she is wearing something he learned a while ago is called mascara, also lip gloss that make her lips look even fuller and oh so very kissable.

Indeed he would love to kiss those cherry lips again and perhaps have them around his cock, if he's lucky enough. His phone goes off and he whips it out of his pocket distractingly while checking the ID. Axl looks down at the device and then back at her. Sue just called him, it's a trap.

"It works!" she chirps. "Uhm yeah, I guess..." Now what? He should know better, this is Sue Heck, so gullible it hurts. "I've been busy, you know, college and all..." The coeds, booze parties, falling asleep at the most inglorious hours...

They finally arrive and just as instructed the key of the front door is hidden under the door mat. The first sight is what shocks them though. The house is clean and tidy but moreover there's the fireplace...and a huge, beautifully embellished Christmas tree.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maybe we should put it down. We don't want you sneezing for hours on end..." Axl suggests as nonchalantly as possible. "Nah. It's artificial, close to perfection I must admit, but still fake." Sue verdicts after examining the tree critically.

He shrugs it off and jumps on the couch while grabbing the old remote control. After skipping three local channels he surrenders, defeated. "Urgh, not even basic cable!" he grouses throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm making some hot chocolate." Sue offers trying to calm him down.

While she's in the kitchen someone calls advising there was a little change of plans and Aunt Edie will only arrive the next morning. They call Frankie and decide it's not worth the burden driving all the way back, they end up choosing the sleepover. Of course Sue has brought her pillow and her favorite blanket because Sue. "I'll settle with the couch." Axl accepts.

The night falls and so do the degrees inside the house prompting Axl to light the fire in the fireplace, a task that becomes fairly long because he has to work with what they have. At last the shimmering light shows under a log, heating the room as they quietly sit in front of the hypnotizing crackle of the burning wood.

"It's so beautiful, like a dream come true...I can't...Oh God..." Axl is about to admonish Sue for being so sensitive over something as silly as a fireplace but then he notices the tears welling up in her eyes and it is the most heart-rending scene, she looks frail and helpless, he wants to hold her close until she stops crying and before he can even think about the consequences that is what he is doing.

She doesn't stop crying but he cradles her in his arms and tries not to care while she ruins his favorite t-shirt. He can always throw it in the washing machine. He has learned how to make it work just by sealing the duct tape the right way...

And then he is kissing her forehead, because this is what their mother would do to soothe them quiet, and then he is kissing the tears running down her face because he cannot stand to see a girl crying and then she is lifting her head and shifting just the right amount for his lips to reach hers.

And then they are lost.

"This ain't right..." the voice in the back of his head warns. "Then what is?" she asks back. He has voiced his mind louder than he thought but it does not matter whatever he thinks or says because nothing makes sense, only the beautiful girl lying in front of him makes some sense, to be exact.

"Take me, Axl." Sue whispers and he is so happy she is overtly honest about what she wants and not faking a sexiness she does not have. She is perfect just the way she is, the perfect girl next door, only better because she actually lived with him.

"Sue—there are things in life that...we can't go back, no matter how much we regret doing it..." He needs to tell her, he needs her to know, he'd rather be upset now than later, when not much can be fixed. "I know, be gentle. Please..."

It's not hard to say no to a girl. When she's demanding, selfish or nagging him. But when she's asking for something he's so fond of and in such an honest, open way it is hard to deny. Anything. She has him wrapped around her pretty little finger right now and he can only pray she doesn't find out.

He will leave it up to her. He starts kissing her again and will wait upon her, if she does some kind of move on him then he will know what to do next, but if she doesn't...he can control himself. He can control himself, alright. Bruce Lee taught him that. What was the saying again? Mind over matter, yes. Damn, what is she thinking, forcing his head down like that.

He works on her, that sweet spot she enjoys so much, and only stops when she's having spasms and his tongue's about to strain. Axl goes back to her side and this is when it hits him, how could he have ignored it? Tits! She has two and so amazingly perfect it's a crime. Not inflatable big or flat small, just the right size for him to take in his hands and lick, knead and stroke, gently, as she asked.

Sue takes his shirt off and helps him with his pants whilst he tries to strip her too until she is naked and he is left in his signature boxers. He nestles between her legs as they kiss, their lips magnetized, holding onto each other, arms tangled, but he stops and pulls back. She covers her modesty with the blanket, "What?"

He searches for something in his backpack. Axl turns to her showing the small blue package. "This is a..." She giggles, "I know what that is...now come here and warm me over."

Axl smiles, cheekily, what a night. He gets rid of his boxers, she tears the package open and hands it to him, blushing as she catches the dimension of his desire. He lies on top of her, she feels the weight of his body and the cold rubber tip as he teases her entrance.

Sue cringes and bites his shoulder instinctively as he forces himself in. It hurts, but not as much as the pain he is causing her and as guilty as he feels, he just can't stop. And he won't. He needs it, he does, and even as she cries he keeps pressing, deeper and deeper.

And deeper. Finally it is done. He is done. Axl stops, breaths heavily and hugs her. "I'm so sorry, I promise...it gets better with time..." She turns to him, slowly coming back from her daze of tears, "So this means...you mean we are...it will happen again?" A hint of a smile forms on her lips. He knows what she means, he should have chosen his words. "I meant the pain and blood is part of it, but it will cease, with time. Or whatever. Can we have more hot chocolate?" he changes the subject. "Ye-ep!" she giggles, uncovering. He pulls her arm before she can get up. "Maybe we should shower," he suggests kissing her. He can't stay away for a second.

It does not come as a surprise that Aunt Edie's bathroom does not have a shower. They don't mind the bathtub though and have a great time splashing hot water in each others faces. Sue cleans up after their mess and brings her hot chocolate to the fireplace as Axl tries his hand on S'mores. That come out lousy, yet delicious. He wished the night never ended.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Axl peeks one eye open, "What time is it?" he groans. "Time to wake up and get ready, Aunt Edie will be here anytime now." Sue warns.

"Urgh, give me ten," he turns covering his head with her pillow. The fire has diminished, leaving a few ashes and a smokey scent in the room. It is cold and he doesn't want to get up and face the aftermath. "No! She must be on her way already, get up!" Sue berates. Axl yawns dragging himself to the bathroom reluctantly.

Lo and behold, Aunt Edie arrives with her nurse that excuses herself to prepare the elder's bed. "Frankie, Mike, I'm so happy to see you!" the old woman greets. Sue is about to tell her who they really are but Axl nudges her and she shuts her mouth, smiling instead.

"Oh dear, you look so young, so beautiful. God bless you." Sue hugs her back. "We missed you, Aunt Edie," she replies.

They sit on the old couch as Axl rests his arm on Sue's shoulders bringing her closer, just like their father would do. She places a hand on his midriff, feeling confidently protected, just like their mother would feel.

"How was your stay?" Sue asks, in an attempt of small talking. "Uh, you know, the hotel room was not bad, but all the time the servers would walk in and out, I was bored after a while. Next time I want a five stars, nonetheless," Aunt Edie concludes. Axl and Sue exchange glances knowingly, the poor woman. "And what about you two? What is new in _Heckville_?" He chuckles. She sure has a sense of great humor.

"Ah, same old, same old," Sue discourses, "Axl is in East Indiana State University as he might have told you. But guess what, I'm going next year, too!" Axl looks at her, "Going where?" he snaps. "Uh...to East Indiana, with you..." her voice slightly fading. He glares at her. "Huh?"

The nurse comes back and takes Aunt Edie to her room, Sue helps her. They say their goodbyes and promise to visit more times. Axl holds himself not to dress Sue down in front of the other women but as soon as they are out of sight he is fuming, "The fuck, Sue? East Indiana next year?"

She recoils into the couch like the scared little bunny she is. "The letters arrived...last week. I was planning it as a surprise...for Thanksgiving..."

"You-you're not going there, you're not going anywhere!" he scolds. "What's this? Some kind of ploy? I knew it, you and Mom planned everything! Trying to seduce me blind..."

Sue follows him as he stomps to the car, "Axl, wait. I can...I can explain...I'd never..." He turns to her, raging. "You want to spy on me! Take my fucking freedom away, that's what you want!" he yells banging the car door close. Sue hurries inside the car. "Axl, listen, I..." she tries but the tears won't let her utter a coherent word.

Axl huffs. "Shut the fuck up! I'm dumping you at home and leaving. For good this time."


	10. Chapter 10

Urgh, why does she have to ruin everything? Why can't she just leave him alone? Why does she do this to him? Why can't he get her out of his head? Why does she have to be so lovely, kind and all around adorable? And why can't he just admit it? He loves her. No, he LOVES her! All these months away did nothing but make him want her more than he could ever bear. The denial masquerading the fear. How could he act so cruel towards someone that wanted nothing but make him happy. He needs her. And he will tell her right now. He pulls the car to the curb and turns to her. "Sue, I..."

"Axl, don't ever talk to me again. You hear me? Never again!" she yells before opening the car door and speeding away. It takes him a short while to actually acknowledge what is going on.

Axl gets out of his car and observes as she clumsily runs the erratic path. It is funny to see how she tries to get away from _him_, a prized athlete used to run the field and court like a demon. He gives her some time ahead and then reaches behind tackling her to the ground, neatly, like the pro he is.

It has started to snow and the street is now darkish and empty. Good, because the scene that follows is just pathetic. Sue is struggling to escape his strong embrace. "Let go with me, now!" she cries out. He doesn't, causing her to cry louder and tussle desperately. She can fight, for a girl like her, that is. All those years as a Wrestlerette must have taught her a thing or two...Axl finally manages to stop the show she's putting on throwing all his weight over her, she lies still but not yet defeated. Steam comes out with her infuriated breaths. "Sue, listen to me, my butt is freezing, can we just go back to the car and...can we just go back to the car?"

He helps her stand up and holds her close to make sure she won't run again. Sue walks limply as in a trance, he holds her closer, she doesn't even bother to hold him back. It starts to snow heavily.

The car seems smaller than it really is when she's not babbling away. They sit there in silence as he makes up dialogues in his head, processing a million thoughts per second. What if he says he's not her brother anymore, it worked once, she was so eager to have him back...Not anymore. Her coldness is murdering him. "Sue, say something, say you hate me, say...say you're not my sister...I don't care, whatever, just...talk to me. I'm begging you." He feels like a complete idiot now.

"East Indiana was just a choice I had, a dumb one, I can see. I have two more options though. I'll end up in Cali, you may not know, but I kinda dreamed of living there someday..." her voice is dull and not even close to the cheerful, happy girl he knows. And has learned to love. "No! You're not going anywhere else, you're going to East Indiana. With me. You're...fuck it, Sue! Stop making me sound like an asshat..."

She stares at him. That look is enough to make him freeze. He does not like this person in his car. It hurts, a kind of pain he vowed to never feel again, being rejected. "Do you even...I cried for you, Axl. I—I spent nights crying myself to sleep. I spent my days feigning a happiness I wasn't feeling. I had this...this stupid hope, this dumb feeling inside, I thought, one day he will call, he will give me a good excuse to why he's ignoring me, I will believe him, everything will be okay. He will come back and I will tell him about college, he will be so proud, so happy...You were leading me on! I can' t believe myself, all this time, wasted, for...for you. I'm not your sister, anymore. We're strangers, from now on. Take me to Carly's, I'm sleeping there tonight."

He's still too shocked to utter a word, a sound. His brain is not functioning. Not properly. He is somewhat relieved when he feels it down his face, the warmth is familiar, the burn is even welcome, a featherlight tickle is sensed. He is crying.

The truth comes out faster than predicted, he can't hold it, "I was so scared...I freaked out, Sue. I never thought this would happen again, after Cassidy...I was so helplessly in love with you. I needed to go away, to stay away from you, I was...you drove me crazy!"

She looks back at him, inquisitively. "You accusing me of ..." He swallows a sob, "I'm accusing you of being so damn perfect I couldn't resist, I ran because...I love you. I love you Sue Sue Heck. I _hecking_ love you!" he concludes louder than expected. She answers with a suspicious look, "So, what you're trying to say is...you love me but don't want me near. Why am I not surprised?"

Now this is heartbreaking. He just poured his heart, something he never does, in front of the last person he'd do it to, and his counting their Mom in, and this is how she reacts? Oy vey.

"I know, right? It was a bad idea, from the start. Do you think we even stand a chance against the world? We don't! Mom and Dad would kill us if they knew...I just suppressed my feelings and left. Loving you from a distance is easier...now that you know..." She's still not looking at him. He wipes the tears from his face, sniffles and turns around. Axl slowly holds the seat belt, "Can you guide me to Carly's house?" There is no answer. He faces her, the tears streaming down mercilessly. She is crying too, it only makes him hurt more. "I am sorry..." she takes his hand in hers, "I...lets go home. Aunt Edie made me call Mom before I left, she called her Pat." Sue snickers, "We have some eggnog waiting for us, It's a Wonderful Life is on TV tonight, can we just go home...Please?"

The kiss that follows tells them a lot of what they feel and think. There is love, of course, but also hope. Hope that things will settle in place, that he doesn't have to run from her because she's there for him, and will always be. He is safe, he is loved, he is complete. Awesomeness never felt so good.

_Soooooooooooo this is it. Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. As always, very much appreciated. And I hecking mean it!_


End file.
